


Forever, and Always.

by MurphtheSmurf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphtheSmurf/pseuds/MurphtheSmurf
Summary: Clarke comes to a startling realisation and is afraid to tell Bellamy for fear of how he will react.





	Forever, and Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first fanfic for this fandom and only my second fic ever so I hope its not too terrible and at least some of you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it at least, so that's what really matters i guess :)
> 
> Anyways this is set roughly in season 1-ish if the 100 made a peace treaty with the grounders instead of blowing up a bunch of them and then getting kidnapped by the mountain men.   
> WARNING: for description of vomiting, its nothing too graphic but figured i'd better be safe than sorry.   
> Also Betaed by me at 2 in the morning, so mistakes were probably overlooked and it was written on my phone so formatting might be bit off so sorry bout that...
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke woke to the sound of the already busy camp milling around outside the tent. The weather had been exceptionally clear the past week and the 100 had been taking full advantage of it, starting the days early to get as much work done as possible. After weeks of turmoil and war with the Grounders, they had finally come to an agreement of peace with the natives. This meant they could finally begin making a life for themselves on the Earth, finally bask in what it meant to be alive on this beautiful lush planets, starting by building more permanent homes with the guidance of their newfound allies in preparation for the winter.

 

Clarke had been out there with the rest of them, working twice as hard as most digging foundations and chopping and sanding down wood. Up until six days ago when she had suddenly been overcome with what she knew must be what they called a stomach bug, something she had only read about on the Ark where viruses were non-existent due to the implant that was placed in every baby born on the Ark. Clarke figured either the implant had been fried when they broke through the Ozone Layer when they were shipped to Earth, or the Grounders had foreign bacterias that the implant couldn't counter.

 

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Clarke rolled over in bed to find the sheets beside her cold. He’s been up for a while then, she thought. Sitting up, she felt a wave of nausea roll over her and she threw the sheets from around her waist and raced to the bucket she had begun keeping beside her bed since she had started feeling sick. Emptying the contents of her stomach, Clarke wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, waiting for her stomach to stop heaving. She was really getting fed up with this now. She felt sick from the moment she woke up in the morning and went all day making trips back and forth to her and Bellamy’s tent, the nausea clawing at her insides and she could barely keep any food down.

 

Bellamy was worried, naturally. His overprotective nature meant he couldn't help fretting over her every moment he got, nursing her through the duration of the grueling week and it made her love him all that much more. Her heat swelled just at the thought of him. She really was so lucky to have him by her side, not only as her lover but as her partner and closest friend.

 

Feeling the nausea abade for now, Clarke walked to the entrance of the tenth and stared up at the vast expanse of the sky. It was around midday, the sun hanging high in the crystal blue sky. The 100 were scattered around the campground, all busy doing different tasks to help their little village grow. They had been on the Earth for just over seven weeks now but the sight of the trees and birds and the feel of the cool breeze on her skin, so much fresher than the stale breath of the Ark’s air-conditioning, was still so novel to Clarke. A lot had happened in those seven weeks and she was glad she could finally begin appreciating her surroundings without the heavy weight of danger and war hanging over her head.

 

Seven weeks huh…

 

A thought suddenly popped into Clarke’s head and she felt herself stiffen. Furrowing her brow she walked over to the desk in the corner of the tent and picked up her sketchbook, flipping to the back page where she had attempted to keep a calendar not really knowing the exact date but using it to track the weeks as they passed.

It had been exactly seven weeks and three days since the dropship landed to Earth. Seven weeks and three days since she had been in her cell on the Ark. Which meant it was at least nine weeks since the last time Clarke had gotten her period.

 

Shit.

 

No no no, this could  _ not _ be happening! 

 

Things had been so hectic over the weeks that she hadn’t even thought to think about the fact that she was very  _ very _ late for her monthly cycle. Clarke felt a dread settle deep in her stomach and her heart began to beat a frantic flutter within her chest.  

 

It all made sense. 

 

Clarke had been right, the implant must have gotten fried during the landing but it wasn’t the lack if it’s disease-prevention that had caused Clarke to get sick. It had another purpose which with it’s malfunction had caused a much more serious and permanent condition.

 

Clarke wasn't coming down with the flu.

 

She was pregnant.

 

“Oh my god.” She whispered, her breath coming out in a rush. 

 

Shocked couldn't even begin to describe the emotion that was coursing through. Terrified perhaps better described it. She was pregnant. Like bun in the oven, going to have a real live baby pregnant.

The sickening feeling was growing worse and Clarke dashed for the bucket again, heaving what little was left in her stomach.. Shaking, she slowly made her way back to her and Bellamy's bed and sank down on it, no longer able to stand. She had to tell Bellamy, and that thought scared her to death. They're relationship had started out less than stellar but being thrust into the role of leaders to their dysfunctional ragtag group had caused them to develop a deep trust in one another, before anything else, before the friendship and the love. They told each other everything, and supported each other no matter what.

But this wasn’t just some trivial matter. It might just be greater than any of the struggles they had faced up until now, greater than trying to band together a bunch of young criminals to live alongside one another, greater than trying to keep said criminals alive during a bloody battle against an unknown and vicious enemy. She was going to have a baby, a baby Bellamy had helped create.

 

What if he left her? What if he didn't want to be a father? They were so young, too young to be parents. Could they even look after a child in this situation. They were surrounded by teenage convicts whose crimes varied from drug abuse, to theft, even to murder. It was no place to raise a child! And what if Bellamy didn't want to have that sort of responsibility. What if, when she grew fat and round with passing time, he no longer wanted her? 

The weight of these questions pressed heavy on her conscience and new, more upsetting thoughts kept forming in her mind, bringing her to the brink of tears. Just then Bellamy walked into the tent, a lazy smile on his face. 

 

“Hey princess,” he greeting, his hair flopping in front of his eyes. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice softening with concern and love.

 

Clarke could barely breath. The knowledge of her condition was now pressing so heavily on her chest it felt as if her ribs were being crushed. She wasn’t ready to do this yet, wasn’t ready to tell him. She’d only had moments to process it herself.

Not wanting to alarm Bellamy that something was going on Clarke just shrugged. She knew she had to tell him but she was so afraid. She didn't want to lose him, couldn't lose him.

 

“I brought you something.” Bellamy grinned and revealed his hand which had been hiding behind his back.

Clutched in his fist was a small bouquet of white roses, the petals still glistening from the moisture of the morning dew. Bellamy's beautiful, carefree smile and the romantic gesture are what pushed Clarke over the edge. Tears began streaming down her face as a sob racked her body.

Bellamy was by her side in an instant, cupping her face in his hands, his worry-filled eyes staring into her own. “Clarke what's wrong? What happened?”

 

Feeling the tears slip down her cheeks, Clarke managed to form words around her sobs.

” We- we need to talk.” She stared into his deep chocolate eyes, praying with all her soul that this was not the moment she would lose the love of her life.

 

Bellamy drew back as if burned and pain flashed in his eyes.

“Your breaking up with me.” 

He said it as a fact and Clarke was too momentarily stunned to respond. How on Earth could he come to that conclusion? It was her who had to worry about the other leaving, nothing could ever make her want to break up with him.

 

“I knew it was too good to be true.” He continued, pacing around the tent now, dragging his hand roughly through his hair. “ I should've known it was never last. How could it? Your so beautiful and special and  _ good _ , too good for me. I never deserved you in the first place.” 

 

Bellamy's words and the pain that was etched into his face roused Clarke from her stupor. He started to turn away, to walk towards the entrance of the tent but she grabbed his hand and drew him back to her, cupping his face with her palms

 

“No Bellamy that's not it. I'm not breaking up with you.” Clarke’s lip trembled, and she felt more tears slip beneath her eyelashes. “ I mean I- I don't want to break up.” 

 

Relief flooded Bellamy's face only to be taken over by concern in an instant. “Then what is it? What's wrong?” The love that reflected in Bellamy's eyes, love she knew was directed at her, made it that much harder to say the words. God she loved this man with every part of her. It was because of this that she gathered the courage to spit the words out.

“I'm pregnant.” 

 

Time seemed to stop as the words hung in the air, heavy with meaning and urgency. Bellamy froze. His body went rigid as his face morphed into shock. Clarke held her breath, afraid to break the spell that held Bellamy in a stupor, in an attempt to keep the inevitable from happening sooner, keep her heart intact for just a second longer.

And it only took that second for Bellamy to blink out of his daze, his breath rushing back in one strong gust, only one second for Clarke’s heart to stop.

 

Only to begin racing double time when Bellamy slid his hand into her hair and press his lips to hers in one swift movement, searing her with a kiss that dripped with love and joy and passion. Drawing back, his warm chocolate eyes bore into hers, the brightest smile curving his lips and lighting his features with a joy that made Clarke certain that no other man more beautiful than him existed in space or on Earth.

“We're going to have a baby?” Bellamy whispered, his voice  _ reverent _ and still slightly disbelieving.

 

All Clarke's fears melted away as though they had never been there in the first place and she nodded her head , basking in the way his face lit up with the most radiant grin, one she couldn’t help but mask. They could do this. They had survived crash landing on a planet believed to be inhabitable, survived battles against the Grounders, survived against  _ each other. _ They had overcome the worst odds, and they would do it again,  over and over no matter what the world brought them, so long as they had each other.

 

Bellamy brought his face close to Clarke’s and resting his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes as he whispered the words. “I love you.”

 

Another tear rolled down Clarke's cheek but this time it was one of pure happiness as she brought her lips to his and whispered back those same words against them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end :P  
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
